playboyvampirefandomcom-20200214-history
Zoey Charm
Zoey Charm was the first vampiress in the Playboy Vampire series, before any of the other mentioned Vampiresses. She is well known than many of the others and her Death Stone is Amethyst. Before she became a Vampire, she was once an Angel of Passion who was sentenced to exile after falling in love with a demon (Starr). She was then eventually seeked and nearly destroyed by a wicked Dragoness, Azarah. After nearly surviving that battle, she went into hiding for several years and eventually became a vampire, feeding off the living to stay alive, knowing that if she were to die, Heaven wouldn't accept her back and she fears Azarah too much. Several years later, she met up with the Master and founded Playboy Vampire together. She didn't want to take the role as Queen, but she did like the access to the administrative bits. She stars in so many Playboy Vampire series that it's almost impossible to not see her... Many of the other Vampirettes get along with her so much, but not as much as her wife, Starr Ravenclaw. Zoey and Starr even have their own vampire baby, who has became 11 years of age, Valierie Ravenclaw. Background After the Human race was finally established, Zoey was once an Angel who respected and admired her God in every way shape and form. She was a kind and caring angel who took care and nourished the animals that God had created. She was known to be the "Angel of Passion". She would go onto Earth and explore the area that isn't populated by Humans. She then encountered a demon who would eventually become Starr Ravenclaw, and began to swoon for her. Despite that she tries desparately to respect God's will. She later on meets up with the Demon who was roaming about on Earth and asks why she's not back in Hell where she belongs. The demons' response was that she was exiled by Lucifer because she had almost gotten away with having lesbian sex with his daughter, Satanae Mantra. So as punishment, she was forced to be exiled from Hell powerless. Afetr conversing with the demon for a while, an overwhelming feeling of love took over Zoey and she gave the Demon a lip-locked kiss. After finding this out, God was outraged by this form of betrayal. Zoey pleaded that something took over her senses and believed that she was overwhelmed by a demonic power. God denied this and explained that it was her own doing, not the demons'. So he soon exiled her from Heaven, and caused her to live her life as a vampire for the rest of her days. Years have passed and a war between Heaven and Hell broke loose. An assassin named Azarah was summoned by Lucifer's chief commander, Leviathan to seek and kill Zoey who was then referred to as "The Fallen One". Zoey has had her fair share of battles with Azarah, but after the year of 2007, Zoey was hiding from Azarah until she met with a tall, gothic gentleman who referred himself as Grishnack Von Ravencroft. Current Years in Midnight Mansion Grishnack brought Zoey to a tall, menacing, possessed mansion erected by Lady Death known as Midnight Mansion. Together they came up with the idea of Playboy Vampire after trying to figure out a way to roll in money. Zoey volunteered to exploit herself in the hopes that it will get them paid for them to live on. Grishnack then gave himself a new name the day they erected Playboy Vampire as "The Master". They then came with the idea for expanding Playboy Vampire through advertising. That's when other vampire women began to venture to Midnight Mansion seeking work. So the Master and Zoey agreed to their request. Since Zoey was co-founder of Playboy Vampire, she could have been the Queen of Playboy Vampire, but she refused. She was able to access the administrator privilages. Relationship with the Master Her relationship with the Master is quite well. After all, she is co-founder of Playboy Vampire and was given admin access. other than that, she is always happy to serve the Master his everyday cup of tea. Relationship with the other Vampirettes The relationship with the other Vampirettes is basically the same with her and the Master. She will assist them in any needs or provide them with information that will help them with thier work. Relationship with Starr Ravenclaw The relationship with her and Starr Ravenclaw is interesting. As soon as Starr was introduced to Playboy Vampire in August 22, 2008, There was an instant connection between the two as if they have met before but can't remember where. It was later revealed by Satanae Mantra that Starr was the exiled Demon that Zoey met years ago. The two then fell in love instantly and barely left each others' side. They were later married in December 4th, 2008. They made a deal to share dominance between each other. Starr had dominance when they have sex, and Zoey had dominance outside of sex. However, one night, Zoey and Starr were at a night club where Zoey was raped in the ladies washroom by a human man. Starr later found out and sent her rage and frustration at the sex offender by tearing him apart. Blood splattered and organs flew everywhere. Zoey was then later pregnant with Valerie Ravenclaw. Relationship with Valerie Ravenclaw Zoey's first and only child, Valerie Ravenclaw. She simply admired having her child while still pregnant but Starr was of opposite mind because that Zoey was raped by a man and she didn't want a child to be like the birth father. Zoey had to convince Starr every day to keep the child and even told her that she always wanted to bear a child. Starr was still not convinced. After Zoey was going into labour, Nova and Starr's sister, Blight convinced Starr to see Zoey. Starr eventually got to see the child and was informed that the kid was a girl. So they both loved the child like the proud parents they became. For a short amount of years, Valerie was home schooled. While Zoey was teaching her math, science, and history, for one day, Starr got to teach her how to fight the next day and alternated after each passing day. The two parents where proud of how well Valerie was growing both physically and mentally. Being a Dhampir, Valerie was the first mortal Vampire living within Midnight Mansion. So her parents do all they can to protect her from any means. Being a Dhampir, she has the strengths of a pure blood Vampire, but bear no weakness as one, but are as weak as Humans. Gallery Seeing as Zoey is the first and one of the most popular Vampirettes in Playboy Vampire, Zoey has had a number of roles in various Series'. 5 Nights - Fazbear.jpg|Zoey plays as Francine Fazbear in 5 Nights, a parody series to Five Nights at Freddy's. Abra-Kadabra - Alakazham!.JPG|Zoey's shapeshifting abilities make it easier for her to become certain animals in some series, like the Great Amaz-O for "Abra-Kadabra". BATS! - Chirop Cutie.jpg|Zoey as a small Vampire Bat for the BATS! Series Batsuit - Zoey in the Sky.jpg|Zoey, wearing a batsuit Bee and the Wasp - Honeygasm.jpg|Zoey stars as a Honeybee who gets sexually aroused by a Wasp, played by Starr. Charlotte's Web - Zoey Charm.jpg|Zoey plays as a butterfly in the Series, Charlotte's Web Chibi - OuterWorld - Booty Crushed.jpg|Zoey stars as a space adventurer who gets sexually interested in a Gleeglorian alien, played by Starr. Coiled - Naga Squeeze.jpg|Naga performing a devastating squeeze against Zoey in Coiled Fang-Tastic Gymnastics - Zoey Charm.jpg|Zoey's fitness leotard as she's stretches her legs Field of Screams - Ripping an Old Scarecrow.jpg Field of Screams - Too Tight Leotard.jpg Field of Screams - Zoey the Crow.jpg Fun N' Games - Coulrophilia.jpg|Zoey makes love to kolor the Dark Clown in Fun N' Games Getting Goosebumps - Bad Hare Day.jpg Getting Goosebumps - Chicken Chicken.jpg Getting Goosebumps - Vampire Breath.jpg Getting Goosebumps - Why I'm Afraid of Bees.jpg Ghostrick'd - Alucard.jpg|Zoey plays as the charming Ghostrick Alucard in Ghostrick'D Insectica - Head Lice - Parasitic Insect Week.jpg|For Parasitic Insect Week in Insectica, Zoey plays as the common Head Lice Insectica - Mosquito - Parasitic Insect Week.jpg|For Parasitic Insect Week in Insectica, Zoey plays as the Mosquito Insectica - Tapeworm - Parasitic Insect Week.jpg|For Parasitic Insect Week in Insectica, Zoey plays as the Tapeworm Lab Rat - Operate Conditioning.jpg|A depiction of operant conditioning in Lab Rat Luck of the Irish - Horny Leprechauns.jpg Chibi - Luck of the Irish - Potta' Gold.jpg Luck of the Irish - Titty Squeeze.jpg Mermaiden - My Pet Goldfish.jpg|Zoey wears various spandex mermaid suits for the Mermaiden Series Oh, Canada! - Booty Jizz.jpg|Zoey, wearing various leotards and bodysuits depicting the Canadian leaf, gets cum blown onto her in Oh, Canada! Rabbit Cottontail - Zoey Charm.jpg|Zoey plays as the Easter Bunny for Playboy Vampire's Rabbit Cottontail Series. Steampunk'd - Revolver.jpg|Zoey dresses in a very steampunk adventurer leotard in the Series, Steampunk'D The Haunted Suit - Zoey Charm.jpg|Zoey wears a possessed spandex garment in The Haunted Suit Power Gal - Zoey Charm.jpg|Zoey depicts herself as one of 3 Superheroines. This one known as Power Gal Silver Specter - Comic Book World.JPG|Zoey depicts herself as 1 of 3 Superheroines. This one being the Silver Specter Tooned! - Alluring Toons.jpg|the Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon (played by Zoey) marvels the beauty of the Toon Summoned Skull (played by Nova) in TOONED! Tooned! - Bigger, Better and Loonier.jpg|Zoey plays the comical Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon in the Series, TOONED! Vampiro del Playboy - Sugar Skull.jpg|Zoey as a Mexican wrestlette in Dia de los Muertos featured every November Vania - Blood-Red Countess.jpg|Zoey featured in Vania Wrestlette XXXL - Bodyscissors.jpg|Zoey wrestles Starr as a large wrestlette in Wrestlette XXXL Zoey Cosplays as Power Girl.jpg|Zoey cosplays as Power Girl from the DC Comics Zoey Vs. Katasuri Cover.jpg|Zoey premiered in Playboy Vampire's Ring Diva Championship 2014 in a wrestling match against Katasuri Kyonshi Category:Vampirettes Category:Vampires Category:Exiled Entities Category:Playboy Vampire Staff Category:Female Category:Females Category:Undead Category:Characters